Breaking Locks
by fizzingweaselbee
Summary: Jily oneshot: smut indeed. A chance meeting in the shower.


Thankful of the 'muffliato' charm she cast, Lily cleans up the mess she made from her potion attempt with a flick of her wand, and surveys herself. Grimacing at the holes in her pyjamas, she realises that a simple 'evanesco' isn't going to cut it, she needs an all out shower. She sighs, but opens the door into the bathroom her and Potter share, casting another 'muffliato' – it is, after all, three in the morning.

* * *

James jerks awake, sweating heavily. The nightmare's back, and worse than ever. This time, it wasn't only his family dead, but Sirius and Remus too. And Lily. Lily was the only one he saw die. He stumbles out of bed and walks over to the bathroom door, he pushes against it, feeling a little resistance, but in his hazy state it doesn't register. He pushes a little harder and the lock snaps with a ping. Not noticing, he opens the door and almost makes it to the toilet before noticing that the shower is occupied.

* * *

Lily is singing, comfortable that no one can hear her off-tune rendition of muggle songs they wouldn't know anyway. She turns around to reach for the shampoo, and instead sees Potter gawking at her.

_What in the bloody hell?_

"Potter!" she shouts, and then looks down at herself, as if just realising her clothing (or lack thereof) "I'm naked!" she shouts, and at that, Potter seems to wake up fully, and covers his eyes.

* * *

As soon as she points out what is extremely obvious to him, he covers his eyes, feeling it's the gentlemanly thing to do.

_Although what he'd like to do to her is far less than gentlemanly_.

"Didn't you realise the door was locked?" Lily is still shouting at him, and he tries to focus on that instead of how amazing her breasts looked covered in water.

"I was half asleep. Merlin, Lily, I'm sorry." He says, meaning it.

* * *

"Just. Just pass me my towel." Lily asks. As he gropes blindly for the towel, she takes in that he is not so well covered himself. As her eyes move south – of their own accord naturally – she notices that she has flustered Potter in more ways than one. She feels a blush move up her neck and onto her cheeks, and her tongue ties itself in knots, so much so that she doesn't thank Potter when a towel is handed to her.

* * *

Lily climbs out of the shower, and in doing this, leaves almost no space between her and James. James knows because he can feel the heat she is giving off.

_He just wants to open his eyes and push her up against the shower and take that damn towel off of her again_.

* * *

"I'm decent." Lily says, and when Potter uncovers his eyes, his hand moves down, lightly brushing her front. She feels her nipples harden.

_Merlin he's sexy_.

* * *

"Sorry." James blurts out, and he crosses his hands in front of his chest, accidentally brushing her again.

_He swears he sees her pupils dilate_.

* * *

Lily sees James' pupils dilate, and before she can think through what she's doing, she closes the space between them, placing both hands on his crossed arms, leaning up on her tiptoes and…

* * *

Lily kisses him. Lily fucking Evans kisses him. And once that thought kicks in he pushes her against the shower, kisses her back hard, knotting one hand in her hair, letting the other trail down her body, pulling off her towel.

* * *

Lily reciprocates, running her hand through his sleep messed hair, other hand running lightly down his abs into his boxer shorts. Potter, in turn, thrusts into her hand, his hand moving from her hair to her breast, brushing lightly against the hardened nipple.

* * *

James moves his hand down beneath the thin layer of dark red hair and he teases her, pushing first one, then two fingers into her.

* * *

Lily speeds up the stroking of him to match the speed of his fingers inside of her, and she thrusts into his fingers, needing him to go deeper.

* * *

James, having had enough of the foreplay, lifts her up so she's pushed against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist. Before freeing her hand from his boxers, she pulls him out.

_Fucking hell._

Not being able to stand it any longer, James pushes inside of Lily, her moans encouraging him to thrust faster.

* * *

Lily's hips push back against him as she feels herself tighten around him, and she lets out a soft whimper as she comes, but Potter doesn't let up, he keeps pushing, harder and harder, until she feels him let go too.

* * *

And then they're sinking to the floor as James' legs give out and he's still in her and he can't believe that just happened.

* * *

And the Lily's looking down at Potter and she can't believe that just happens but Merlin she's glad it did.

* * *

"Guess that lock needs fixing" James says, slightly out of breath.

* * *

"Or not." Lily replies, thinking on how tonight turned out.


End file.
